


Nothing To Eat

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Patton is not amused, Roman is in trouble, Virgil gets in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Nothing To Eat

Virgil walked down the corridor with his headphones on, humming along to the tune and not really paying much attention to his surroundings.

He wandered into the kitchen and rummaged in one of the cupboards for something to eat. He sighed when he didn't find anything appealing and then turned his attention to the fridge, hoping there was something in there.

He still couldn't find anything and a small pout worked it's way onto his face. He was hungry but there was nothing he wanted.

Virgil walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found the others sitting watching a film.

They'd invited him but he'd turned it down because he didn't feel like rewatching a ton of Disney films when they'd done that the week previously. He'd only just gotten Just Around The River Bend out of his head.

He observed them all for a few seconds, smirking as he noticed Logans flushed face from where Patton kept leaning against him. The logical trait was quite clearly smitten with him and Virgil wondered how long it'd take before they actually admitted their feelings for each other.

Logan was pretty stubborn so there wasn't really any guarantee he'd admit it at all. Hell, it took Roman and Virgil almost a year to stop dancing around the topic themselves so who knew.

Virgil smiled fondly as he glanced over at where Roman was not so quietly singing along to the songs and had to stop himself laughing when Thomas hissed at him to be quiet and received a raised eyebrow in return.

Virgil remembered what he'd originally come in for and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

No one looked round.

Virgil frowned and tried again. "Excuse me!" he called out and merely received a hum in response.

Virgil was annoyed now but got a very wicked idea.

"Daddy, there nothing to eat!" he whined loudly in a childish voice and held back a snort as both Roman and Patton turned to look at him.

Roman paused the film and got to his feet at the same time Patton asked "Do you want me to make you something kiddo?"

Patton noticed Roman get up and gave him a confused look which just intensified when Romans face went beet red.

Logan looked between the three of them, a look of shock on his face as he realised what had happened and Thomas was in the corner trying not to laugh.

Patton stood up, looking at Roman in confusion and asked "Roman why did you respond when Virgil said daddy?"

Roman started spluttering, trying to come up with an answer while Virgil had his hands over his mouth to hold back his laughter at Romans awkward predicament.

Thomas had stuffed a hand in his mouth to try and stop himself laughing but the longer Roman spluttered the harder it became to stop himself until eventually he couldn't stay quiet.

Patton looked at Thomas, his face one of complete bewilderment until Logan stood up and whispered in his ear.

Pattons eyes widened and his face went red at what Logan had just explained to him. His eyes drifted from Roman to Virgil and then they narrowed.

"I do hope you've only been cuddling at night or you're both in enormous trouble." he said in a stern voice and Roman croaked out "I gotta go do some... Stuff."

Virgil let out a small giggle as Roman dashed out of the room but gulped as Pattons gaze landed on him.

"ah, shit." he muttered as Patton cleared his throat and started to lecture him. It had been sort of worth it though.


End file.
